100 Word Drabbles
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: For Xana's Lairs Challenge Thread. Many different pairings.
1. Blink Of An Eye

Drabble: #18

Prompt: In the Blink of an Eye

Begin Date: March 23

End Date: March 30

Special Details: None.

The blink of an eye. That was all it took. Then, she was gone. The Digital Sea was not a kind place to creatures of flesh and blood. Yumi, a friend, companion, and warrior, vanished, with no hope of recovery. No way, but for one. A onetime use, to either save a friend, or save the world. What a choice to make for one so young. Some might even say love prevailed, and an oversized enter key slammed down.

Deep in the recesses of a frame of glass and code, an imprisoned good wept, and a evil god laughed deeply.


	2. Not The Chicky!

Aelita poked the yellow chick apprehensively.

"This tastes good? It don't want to eat it, it's too cute."

Odd sighed in frustration. He had attempted to introduce the pink haired girl to Easter candy, and she wouldn't even eat the best kind.

"Come on Princess, it's sugar and marshmallow, how can you not eat it?"

"I don't want too, it looks too friendly, I would feel guilty."

"Friendly! It is a piece of marshmallow candy."

Odd reached for the peep, moving to pop the defenseless chick into his mouth.

"Noo!" Shrieked Aelita, snatching the fluffy beast away from the gluttonous, purple clad young man.

"Aelita, give it back!"

Aelita held the small pastry in the palm of her hand, petting the yellow, sugary head.

"How could you possibly devourer something this cute. Look Odd, it's smiling at you."

"Aelita that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. It is a candy, not a pet."

" I don't care!"

Aelita sat down at her seat, protecting the defenseless peep from the hungry gleam in Odd's eyes. Nobody would eat the cute little chicky when she was on the watch.

Odd sighed, chalking this outburst up to yet another example of Aelita's lack of a childhood, and consequent lack of culture.

Yumi and Ulrich looked on with amusement, as Aelita cradled the Easter candy, not phased at all by her strange behavior.

Then, Jeremie entered the room. He crossed to his friends, waving a happy greeting. Strangely enough, he carried a yellow basket, filled with a set of chocolate eggs, and a fresh batch of pink peeps. He sat down next to Aelita, but failed to notice her small yellow charge. Aelita gasped in horror, but she was not fast enough, and her dive failed to knock Jeremie's peep out of his hand. With a crunch, his jaws closed on the fluffy chick, and Jeremie sighed in contentment.

"Ah, nothing like the first peep of the Easter season."

Aelita glared at him, stricken, and ran from the room.

Jeremie looked around in utter shock, and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi burst out laughing.

"I don't get it, what did I do?"


	3. Lost

Drabble: #19  
Prompt: Lost  
Begin Date: March 30  
End Date: April 6  
Special Details: this is kinda sad, but it gets better.

Ever since that day, they were lost. Xana was gone, and without his presence to push them together, they had drifted apart.

Ulrich had finally succeeded in pushing Yumi away, and Jeremie had withdrawn, and Aelita left him for greener pastures. Bonds had been broken, but new bonds had also been forged.

They still had each other. Two sets of lovers, their own loves gone, found solace in the arms of their opposite.

Maybe eventually they would reconcile as friends, but in the future.

So both together and apart, two sets of friends held each other, thinking of better times.


	4. Rumble

It's late, I'm tiered, and I just watched the first season of Code Lyoko in one sitting. Here is the result.

Deep in the bowels of Sector 5, something was rumbling. Gears were grinding, and platforms were shifting. Time was up.

She almost made it...

Almost is a simple word.

A word with lots of meaning, at least to one Jeremie Belpois.

"Damn Carthage, Damn Franz, Damn it all."

Time was up, and it was over.

Nothing to do now, but wait for the inevitable.  
Waiting. Alone.

Forever Alone.

Scipio.

Another simple word.

Also full of meaning.

Meaning of friends.

Aelita.

Gone.

Ulrich.

Gone.

Yumi.

Gone.

Odd.

Gone.

All gone, save Jeremie Belpois.

Scipio.

Deep, and damnable meaning.

Waiting.

Regretting.

Scipio.


	5. UMi

Prompt:AU.

She said it was actually spelled U-Mi. It stood for "Uploaded Material Interface."

Xana said that her father, Waldo Schaeffer was responsible. Regardless, she was missing a vital part of herself. Waldo Schaeffer had done terrible things in the name of science.

Xana had done his best to help, but Waldo was elusive, and he ruled over the Virtual World like a tyrant.

They had their victories though, as the virtual girl leaning against Jeremie could attest. Jeremie paused from his coding to pull U-Mi closer, cherishing her humanity.

With Xana's help, and some luck, they would not have to fight much longer.


	6. Plague

**Herbs to ward the breathing.**

Heavy robes to ward the body.

Beaked Mask, to inspire fear in the superstitious and desperate.

The Good Book, to administer last rites.

Leaches for the living, fire for the dead.

So armed, Father Jeremie Belpois opened the door, and stepped out daily into Hell on earth.

Jeremie was one of the unlucky ones. He was immune.

Herr Stern had been lost early. His wife, as well. At least they had gone together.

Signor De'Larobbia, also gone, and with him, the hope, and false cheer.

Jeremie forced himself to forget Sister Schaeffer.

Memories that happy had no place in Hell.


End file.
